Slipped Away
by Runaway Artist
Summary: A short story about Jack's death, and the emotional trauma Valery went through that moment. Sorry, I suck at first person, so this was also a practice with it.
1. Chapter 1

I was helping out with my chores, when it happened.

The previous day, Jack had been telling me how excited he was to take Emma on her very first time ice skating on the pond me and him found a while ago. It was our secret place, and told no one of it.

No fish lived in it, and the water was always so clear and calm.

I listened, and laughed and agreed, because I know Emma would enjoy it. It was a surprise, and she wouldn't know about it till the following morning.

I slept in a little later than normal, without any nightmares. I either had nightmares or didn't dream, so it didn't bother me too much. What did bother me, was that I woke up with a sense of dread.

I felt like something was wrong, that I needed to do something, but I couldn't figure out what.

Ignoring the feeling, I got up, got dressed, and went outside into the cold winter air.

The sky was clear except for the occasional cloud, and the sun was still rising to the point where the moon was still able to be seen. It was a full moon.

My father stepped out with me, and smiled, which caused me to smile as well, and we headed out.

I spent my morning working.

When I got back home, though, I knew something wasn't right. I heard yelling and panicking, and didn't know what was going on.

I quickly went over to one of the adults, but before I could ask, I spotted Emma, who was crying so hard. I hurried and pushed my way over to her, and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, hey now. What's wrong Em?" I asked, making my voice calm and gentle.

She gasped, and tried to speak, when all that came out, was Jack, which quickly cut off into sobs and she couldn't speak anymore.

I don't remember what happened after that, except that I started running as fast as I could to the pond, pushing people out of my way. A few adults followed me, trying to get me to stop, but I didn't listen.

Then I saw it.

A hole in the ice.

Near the middle.

"Jack?" I called, my voice panicked, which surprised even myself.

I shouted his name louder, and instantly it clicked in my brain.

He was underneath that ice.

He was trapped.

Quickly, I ran onto the slippy surface of the ice, my intention was to jump in after him and pull him out.

Someone grabbed me from behind, and held me tight. I screamed, I shouted, I cursed, I struggled with all my might, but I couldn't get free.

"JACKSON!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, time seeing to stop right then and there.

I didn't want to believe it.

Jack was fine.

He was fine!

He'd be behind a tree, and step out, grinning from ear to ear like he normally did, and tell me it was just a trick.

But he never did.

I fell to my knees on the ice, tears overflowing from my eyes, and I tried to reach the hole with all my might, shouting.

I couldn't move though, because someone was still holding me back, and pulled me farther and father away from the hole in the ice.

Jack was gone.

You idiot.

You forgot to be careful.

You forgot my warning about checking the ice.

You idiot!

I was almost literally dragged back to the village, where my dad instantly embraced me in his huge arms and held me, both of us knelt on the ground.

I continued to try to get away, I knew somewhere in my mind, he was alive, and was waiting to be pulled from the ice beneath.

But logic overtook that, and I knew he was gone. I was just being reckless.

We didn't need two deaths.

Almost everyone cried that day, because everyone knew each other in out small village. Losing someone was like losing a family member, even if you hated them.

Jack, you idiot.

I didn't even get the chance to tell you how I feel.

You slipped away.

And I joined you a week later.


	2. Chapter 2

During the days before my time, I tried to act as normal, and as strong for the kids and everyone else, as possible.

With Jack gone, it was my job to watch the children every day, instead of switching back and forth like we used to do. The children bawled for such a long time, some alone, some ran up and hugged me tightly.

Emma was distant. She seemed so lifeless, and was just a walking statue. Some days, she wouldn't even get out of bed. I took over Jack's chores for their family to keep them supplied with the things they needed.

I didn't cry after the first time around anyone. I never looked in the direction of the pond, I avoided any ice, and snow just seemed to make me angry.

Winter was Jack's favorite season, how could it end up being the end of him?

One night though, I found myself unable to sleep. I got back out of bed, all of these thoughts running around in my head, got dressed, and climbed out my window, like I do when I sneak out.

My parents never found out that I was able to climb through the window, and I bet if they did, they wouldn't care too much. Or, at least they wouldn't have.

I walked in the snow, kicking it up like I normally do. I was like a child when I did that, Jack would always tell me. The children loved to kick up the snow and so do I. It was relaxing.

Not this time though. Each kick was full of anger at this fluffy white blanket. I hated winter now, it was hateful and got rid of my best friend. There was no forgiveness.

I found myself at the pond. I walked aimlessly, and this is where my memory took me. I fought back the tears that wanted to pour out, by biting my bottom lip hard.

Doing so, I remembered Jack's voice, telling me that I was going to make my lip bleed if I did that, and it looked funny.

This just made the tears to come out more.

My heart ached.

Everything hurt.

I wrapped my arms around my stomach tightly, feeling as if I didn't cry, I'd throw up.

"Jack.." My voice cracked and the word didn't get through fully.

I leaned against a tree that was near the ponds edge, which was now fully covered in ice, the hole gone.

"Jaaack!" I shouted out louder, and the tears finally broke free.

I sobbed hysterically, constantly calling out his name as if he would answer me. I wished he would with all my might, but I never got a response.

The wind picked up slightly, but I didn't care. I was now on the ground, sitting on the cold snow and leaning on the frosted over tree.

I felt like I wanted to die.

To be able to go and be in the afterlife with Jack.

"Damn it, Jackson!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, suddenly so angry with him.

How dare he leave!?

How DARE he!

My fist hit the tree's trunk hard, and I am sure it is broken because it is throbbing so much, which only made the hot tears pour out more and more.

Clutching my throbbing hand, I cried and shouted and screamed at Jack, and for Jack.

"Why are you crying?"

I couldn't hear these words spoken to me, because the voice sounded misty and far away.

My eyes dart up and look around me, still clutching my hand as I tried to compose myself. Who would be out at this hour?

"Wh-who… Who's there?" I call out, my voice cracking slightly. I wipe away my tears hurriedly, which felt cold now due to the cold air. There was a moment of silence, which made me think I was going crazy.

"You can hear me?" the voice asked, lower than before and sounded very surprised.

I nodded, taking in a shaky breath. "Of course.. But not too well…. Where are you?"

"I'm right in front of you! You can hear me, but you can't see me?"

My face turned confused, as I blinked and tilted my head slightly. Jack always said I looked like a dog when I tilt my head when confused. Damn boy, taking over my thoughts still.

"I don't see you." My voice had a matter-of-fact tone to it, as I was getting sick of these games.

"That's not important, at least you can hear me!" The voice gave out a whoop in joy and laughed. It seemed to be contagious, because I smiled a bit to myself hearing him be so happy.

"So, what's your name?" He asked me after he was done cheering.

"Valery Smith." I replied dully, standing up now and frowning. "You ignored my question. Who are you?"

The voice laughed, and apologized. "My name is Jack Frost."

I froze. His name was Jack as well? What the hell is wrong with this world? Taking my Jack away from me, and replacing him with a Jack I can't even see!

He must have noticed, because he then asked, "What's the matter? Why were you crying?"

I didn't answer, as I slowly looked to the ice were the hole had once been. Biting my lip slightly, and sighing as I tried to compose myself once more, I said, "I had a friend named Jack, who recently drowned in this pond.." My voice wasn't much above a whisper, and it was shaking.

I tried to control it, but I just couldn't. It was too much.

There was another moment of silence, as I heard Jack Frost sigh. "I'm so sorry Valery.."

I forced my gaze away from the ice, and stared at the snow at my feet. "It's fine… No one would have been able to save him anyways…"

"I might have."

I shook my head, not understanding, and my gaze looked up slightly. "What?"

"I might have been able to. You see, I control snow and ice and frost. I could have tried to do something to save him. When did he drown?"

"Just two days ago."

"Oh…. I was born just an hour ago."

"Born?" Okay, this Jack Frost was now confusing me, and I couldn't understand what he was saying to me really. He must have nodded though, because there was a brief pause before he continued on.

"Yeah. I can't explain it very well, because I'm still new to this, but I was born in a way just an hour ago. This pond is my home now."

"Oh." I said, not understanding a single word he had just said. This guy was starting to creep me out a bit, because he was making things up.

He sighed again, and said, "You don't believe me, do you?"

I shook my head no.

"That's fine. Even I don't get it really."

We both were silent for a while, my eyes kept wanting to look at the ice but I would not allow them. I did not want to lose it in front of this person again.

"Valery, you should go home. It's going to blizzard soon."

I looked up, blinking. "How do you know that?"

Jack Frost laughed, and said, "I told you, I control snow, ice, basically everything winter!"

I nodded in understanding, and shook my head a bit. "He would have loved to meet you."

"What? Who?"

"My friend." I gestured to the ice a bit, and he made a noise of agreement. "What was your friends name anyways?"

"His name…. His name was Jackson Overland."

"We have the same name!" He laughed, as if it was really good that they did, but he didn't realize the pain in me from the similarities.

"I'll see you around?" He asked me, and his voice was actually full of wonder, and I think a bit of loneliness as well…

"Yes." I finally reply, closing my eyes and sighing.

I opened them, and I wasn't at the pond.

I was in my bed in my room.

Strange, I don't remember walking back home..

Maybe, that was all just a dream. Meeting Jack Frost and going to the pond.

Slowly, I got up from my bed and sighed. The sun wasn't even out yet, but I couldn't go back to sleep, so might as well start my chores…


End file.
